Staffel 3
Die dritte Staffel der TV-Serie "Steven Universe" hat 56 Episoden und begann in der USA ab dem 12. Mai 2016 mit "Kampf um die Melonen-Insel" als teil des "In Too Deep" events. In Deutschland wurde die erste Folge am 13. Juni 2016 ausgestrahlt. Im amerikanischen "Steven's Summer Adventures" Event wurden die restlichen Folgen ausgestrahlt, bis die Staffel schließlich am 10. August 2016 mit der Episode "Bubbled" vollständig ausgesendet wurde. Zusammenfassung Als Steven über seinem Traum herausfand, wo und wie wütend Malachite ist, bekämpfen die Crystal Gems sie auf Mask Island erfolgreich und retten Lapis während die Insel durch ein Erdbeben zerteilt wird. Steven und Peridot fahren deshalb mit dem Bohrer zur Cluster und retten die Zerstörung, indem Steven mit ihm Redet und somit den Cluster zusammen in eine Blase stecken. Spät in der Nacht wacht Lapis Lazuli auf und will zurück zur Heimatwelt fliegen, doch sie bleibt auf wundersame Weise, da sie wahrscheinlich auf der Heimatwelt zerschmettert wäre. Steven zeigt ihr die Erde und die Möglichkeiten, wo sie Leben könnte und gelingen somit aus Versehen zu den Galaxy Warppads. Dort erzählt Lapis ihr trostloses Leben auf der Erde und wie sie gefangen wurde. Jedoch kann Steven sie überzeugen, nachdem sich die Erde und ihre Umgebung, laut Steven, immer verändert. Doch Lapis bekommt sofort ihr zweites Problem: Sie trifft Peridot bei der Scheune. Nachdem sie auskommen, landet ein Schiff voller Heimatwelt-Rubys. Um sie von der Scheune fernzuhalten, weil da sich Peridot versteckt, spielen Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Sapphire und Steven gegen sie. Dabei verkleiden sich die Gems als Menschen. Sie gewinnen das Spiel und finden heraus, dass die Heimatwelt-Rubys Jasper statt Peridot suchen. Um weitere Probleme zu vermeiden, leugnet Steven, sie wäre auf dem Planet Neptun. Steven gelingt endlich nach Hause, wo er vor Freude springt und dabei schweben bleibt. Somit lernt er eine neue Kraft zu nutzen. Einige Zeit später hilft er Sour Cream als Roadie aus, ein DJ-Session zu machen. Dabei lernt er Marty kennen, der Stevens Vater Greg einen geheimnisvollen Brief gibt. Schließlich kommt herauß, dass Marty sein Versprechen hielt und Gregs alten Song an einer Burgerkette verkaufte und damit ihn und Greg reich machte. Deshalb reisen Steven, Greg und Pearl nach Empire City und leihen dort einen Luxus-suite aus. Dabei kommt ein alter Streit zwischen Greg und Pearl zurück, den Steven zum Glück lösen kann. Eine Weile später zeigen Steven und Amethyst Peridot den Funland, wo sie leider für alles zu klein ist und sie kann sich nicht verwandeln, da sie ein schwacherer Gem mit weniger Materialwachstum ist. Steven und Amethyst helfen dennoch, da sie fest daran glauben, dass Peridots Kräfte nur versteckt sind. Somit findet Peridot heraus, dass sie Metallgegenstände freihändig bewegen kann. Einiger Zeit später treffen Steven und Connie ihren Rivalen Kevin, der ihre Gefühle wieder aufhetzt. Deshalb fusionieren sie sich und wollen ihn mit Gregs frisch gekauften "Dondai Supremo" (eine Automarke) in einem Wettrennen schlagen. Dabei hetzen sie sich wegen Kevins nervigen Aussagen noch mehr aus, bis sie letzendlich lernen, dass sie sich nicht von anderen beinflussen sollten und lassen ihm dazu noch ein Lektion lernen. Steven entscheidet sich, etwas neues beim Frittenstand zu probieren, jedoch verursacht er damit einen Kampf zwischen den Frymans und den Pizzas. Er löst das problem, indem er seinen eigenen Restaurant eröffnet, die deutlich besseres Essen hat, als die von den anderen, und bringt die Familien dazu, wieder zusammenzuarbeiten. Jedoch kommt ein nächstes Problem: Kiki muss Jenny aushelfen, da sie nie "Nein" zu ihrer Lieblingsschwester sagen kann, jedoch hat sie deswegen Albträume. Steven helft Kiki, ihre Nächte Albtraumfrei zu halten und lösen letzendlich ihren Hauptursache des Traumes. Beim nächsten Mal findet Steven heraus, dass seine Heilkräfte wieder funktionieren und er will sofort die Centipeetle Mutter heilen, was leider temporär und nicht ganz funktioniert hat. Nichtsdestotrotz lernt er sie besser kennen und bringt sie schließlich zu ihren alten Raumschiff, wo andere Centipeetle auf sie gewartet haben. Später machen Lapis, Steven und Greg einen Ausflug mit einem Boot und haben viel Spaß, doch dann taucht Jasper auf und will mit Lapis fusionieren, die zwar Jasper vermisst, auch nach all den schrecklichen Dingen, jedoch verneint sie Jaspers bitte. Beim nächsten Mal erzählt Greg auf Stevens bitte, wie er einmal Sour Cream mit Rose Quarz auf gefährlichen Wege babysittet hat und deshalb einen Job bei der Autowaschanlage annimmt. Pearl und Steven bringen Connie mit zu ihrer ersten Auftrag, wo sie ein paar korrupte Gems aufhalten muss. Jedoch kommt Jasper in ihre Wege und nimmt die zwei Gems mit. In der nächsten Woche passt Amethyst auf Steven und Connie auf, während Garnet und Pearl nach Jasper suchen. Jedoch kommt Jasper nach Strandstadt und kämpft gegen Amethyst sowie Steven und Connie, die beim Kampf zu Stevonnie fusionieren und so Jasper verscheuchen. Amethyst jedoch fühlt sich deswegen schwach, weil sie einsehen muss, das Steven stärker ist als sie und Kämpfen gegeneinander, um zu beweisen, wer der schlechtere Gem ist. In einer 22 Minütigen Spezialfolge öffnet Steven aus Versehen eine Blase in der portablen Dimension von Löwe. Dabei kommt heraus, dass es sich um Bismuth handelt, ein ehemaliger Crystal Gem. Die ehemalige Waffenschmiein der Rebellion zeigt Steven letzendlich eine geheime Waffe exlusiv für Steven, dem sie nicht gefällt, da sie Gems zerbricht, anstatt sie zu puffen. Darüber wird sie wütend und rastet aus. Schließlich hat Steven keine wahl, als Bismuth mit dem Schwert von Rose zu erstechen, so wie ihre Mutter es eins tat. Amethyst und Steven entscheiden sich Tage später, Peridot und Lapis zu beuschen. Dabei will sich Amethyst weiterhin für ein Kampf gegen Jasper vorzubereiten. Also entscheidet sich Peridot, ihr zu zeigen, wo Japser entstanden ist, doch dann finden sie beim Kindergarten Amethysts Gegnerin, Jasper. Steven überzeugt Amethyst, zusammenzuhalten und dann zumindest auch zusammen zu kämpfen, nachdem Amethyst überzeugt ist, dass sie Jasper nie übertrumpfen könne. Deshalb fusionieren sie zu Smoky Quartz und besiegen mit der Hilfe von Peridot Jasper, die auch mit einer korrupten Gem fusioniert und deswegen auch selber korrupt wird. Als die Drei wieder zur Scheune gehen, treffen sie Garnet, Pearl und Lapis, die die zurückgekommene Ruby-Flotte aufgehalten haben. Die Rubys suchen weiterhin nach Jasper und Amethyst entscheidet sich deswegen als Jasper auszugeben. Sie gehen zur Mond, um dort bericht ausstatten zu können. Zwar ist der Kontrollpult zerstört, lernt Steven trotzdessen die grausame Wahrheit kennen, dass seine Mutter Pink Diamond zersplittert hatte. Nichtdestotrotz fliegt Amethyst auf und als die Rubys schon attakieren wollten, öffnet Steven den Basis-Tor. Die Rubies sowie Steven fliegen durchs Tor in das blanke Weltall. Als Steven aufwacht, trifft er Eyeball, der verärgert ist, da er Rose Quartz nicht getroffen hatte. Steven konnte sie nach langer Zeit überzeugen, dass er ein umgeformte Rose ist, worüber sich der Ruby freut und ihn sofort mit seinem Dolch erstechen will. Der Junge hat keine Wahl mehr und muss seine Blase öffnen und Eyeball rauswerfen. Letzendlich finden die Gems ihn mithilfe des Ruby-Raumschiffes und fahren zusammen nach Hause. Episodenguide Einzelnachweise en:Season 3 es:Tercera Temporada ru:Сезон 3 Kategorie:Steven Universe Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 3